Rukia Kuchiki (Darknesslover5000)/A.U.
Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is a former unseated member of the 13th Division. Rukia is the younger sister of Hisana Kuchiki, and the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, as well as a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. This Rukia is a alternate universe counerpart to canon Rukia, is part of a Universe where she was never caught for transferring Shinigami powers to Ichigo Kurosaki. She is currently living with Ichigo's family, and works for Kisuke Urahara. After Ichigo's own Shinigami powers awakened and merged with the transferred powers Rukia gave him, she decided to stay in the World of the Living longer with Ichigo to train him to use his powers soon after her own powers came back. Appearance Short and petite, Rukia has pale skin, violet-colored eyes and has mid-shoulder length black hair which is well kept. It is tied into two pigtails with light purple hair-ties on each pigtail. Her fringe isn't that distinct, but her hair is kept parted on both sides, with a long and unusual lock of hair streaking down her face to her bottom lip. Byakuya has said to Rukia that she strongly resembles Hisana Kuchiki. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Rukia wears a standard Shihakushō. Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility: she is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. She is clueless about the ways of the modern living world. She is initially unable to figure out how to drink from a simple juice box, and learns to speak modern Japanese through the manga she reads. She always has trouble finding clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the Human World,leading to her stealing clothes from Ichigo's sister, Yuzu. She likes to climb to high places. Rukia also likes everything that is rabbit-themed or resembles a rabbit, and her drawings are typically rabbit-like. Rukia's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings. Her attitude towards Ichigo varies: at times she is a bickering adversary, and at other times, she worries about him and dispatches advice like a wise old sage. Despite their quarrels, the two have a deep understanding of each other, often being the only ones able to talk each other out of a funk. Rukia is an accomplished actress, being able to act her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers or managing to get a room at Ichigo's house. Ichigo is the only one to always pick up on it and accuse her of pretending. History For Rukia's history, see here Rukia Kuchiki#History Plot *Death and the Strawberry 3 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rukia knows the basic-levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. However after much training by her former mentor, Kaien Shiba, her skill drastically improved. She has shown herself to be capable enough to hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from the 9th Espada, while he was using the expert swordsmanship skill of Kaien Shiba. Kidō Expert: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kidō skill at the Shinō Academy were the highest of her class, the sheer power of them were just average when she joined the 13th Division. Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill. She is able to switch from Zanjutsu to Kidō without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō. She has shown she is able to use several high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple spells simultaneously. Rukia has shown that she is capable of using a level 61 Bakudō spell and a level 73 Hadō spell consecutively, though she needs to chant the incantations for both to perform them. Enhanced Durability: Rukia has a great amount of durability. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she is still a considerable opponent. Hakuda Combatant: She was also seen in a Gigai fighting enemies with her physical strength (kicking, punching, etc.). She is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, with augmented strength. Keen Intellect: Repeatedly in missions, Rukia has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the living world after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very resourceful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is also very knowledgeable, as shown from her knowledge of the Soul Society's history. High Spiritual Power:'''Despite being unseated in the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high spiritual energy and is capable of exerting large amounts of reiatsu when needed. She is technically lieutenant-level, held back in the Gotei 13 by Byakuya Kuchiki in interest of her safety. '''Shunpo Expert: Renji says that Rukia is also helpful and effective because of her high speed. Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeve of White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. *'Shikai:' Its Shikai command is "Dance" (舞え, mae). Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions and can potentially cause a cold fog to descend upon the area. :Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, much like Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru, but uses it in a different manner. Like Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia. ::*'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. Rukia appears to be able to control the size of the circle at will. ::*'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. They build up and then fires toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice. ::*'San no mai, Shirafune' (参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to reforge her Zanpakutō with ice particles if it is broken, piercing through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. ::*'Daiyon no mai, Juhaku' (第四舞・樹白, Fourth Dance, White Tree): Rukia stabs the ground which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice then freezes the target from the base up in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. ::*'Daigo no mai, Rasenyari' (第五舞・螺旋槍, Fifth Dance, Spiral Lance): Rukia stands straight, extending her blade to face the opponent. Similar to Tsukishiro, the blade will glow, and she moves the blade through the air in a circular motion, leaving four glowing points floating in the air. Rukia inserts her blade into the middle of the circle, "locking" it in. The blade begins to spin, similar to Tenran. The blade absorbs the glowing points, causing it to glow white as it spins. As Rukia calls out the name of this dance, the blade releases blasts of energy similar to Tsukishiro, however, they are released as four spiraling blasts of pure white ice which merge as they fly, creating the illusion of a spiraling ice lance. Upon connecting, it pierces the opponent and the ice spreads throughout the body, freezing them from the inside out. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Category:Character Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Female Category:Females